une tasse de thé
by nanadewdrops
Summary: translation: A cup of tea. Gokaiger AU Under normal circumstances, nobody would ever thought that Ahim de Famille - the co-owner of the cafe and Joe Gibken - a kendo master, would even be acquainted with one another. This is a story of how their relationship buds and blooms. One cup of tea at a time. Ahim x Joe.
1. première tasse: pissenlit

_First cup : Dandellion_

"Welcome." the sound of voices welcoming him in alongside the ring of the bell brought a strained smile to his face.

It was always a bit awkward to have all of the café's staffs' eyes on him whenever he stepped inside.

"Well, what do you know. The kendo master is here again." said the woman with brown locks who manages the cash register. Her words can be quite rude to some, but Joe knew that she meant no mirth.

"Luka, he's a customer. Be nice." the man with blonde hair said as he peered through the small window which connects the kitchen and the front of the café.

Luka blew a raspberry at the apprehension. "Honestly, you need to chill Don. I was only messing with him. Besides, Joe knows that I meant no harm. Right Joe?" she asked to which Joe paid no heed as he sat down at his usual table.

"Always the talkative one, aren't you?" sighed Luka as she went back to focus on the ledger in her hands.

"We'll be right with you shortly." Don said as he went back to work on whatever it is he was doing before Joe came in.

Finally, being granted the space and the silence, Joe reached out for his notebook from the satchel bag that he brought with him. He was too focused on the notes and simulation plans for his next kendo class that he didn't even notice the petite figure walking towards him with a tray in her hands.

"A penny for your thoughts Joe-san?" her voice was sweet, and soft like a bell. Joe looked up to see the small figure dressed in a simple and frilly white summer dress, pink poppies embroidered at the bottom part of the dress and the short puffy sleeves complements her milky white skin. Her hair was half up half down with a pink silk ribbon tying the upper part in place.

Her lips carved up a sweet smile that invoked a small, genuine smile from Joe too.

With precise and graceful movements, she began to set the delicate porcelain teacups in place in front of Joe.

"2 sugar cubes as usual I assume Joe-san?" she asked.

"Ah." his answer was short, but it brought a smile to the young woman's feature. Her cheeks rose up in a knowing smile as she starts to place 2 cubes of sugar into the cup and began to pour the hot liquid from the teapot.

"It's dandelion tea for today Joe-san. It is slightly mild and has a hint of floral scent. Some people even say that it tastes similar to coffee." as she drawls about the tea, Joe on the other hand, can't seem to take his eyes off of the young woman as she goes on and on about the dandelion tea. Most of her words goes unregistered in Joe's head as he continued to drink in her features that shines so bright, that can even rival the shining sun.

"Ahim. You are gonna bore the guy to death if you kept talking about the beverage that he is supposed to drink." Luka quipped from the register.

"Oh my, how foolish of me. I am so sorry Joe-san. I must be such a nuisance talking on and on about tea out of all things." blood rushed to her cheeks out of embarrassment, giving a nice shade of pink to which amused Joe.

"No, it's not a nuisance." was his short answer which again brought a smile to Ahim's face.

"Oh well, what do you know, he does talk."

"Luka-san! That is not very nice."

"Relax, Ahim. It's not like what I say would chase him off. He's a regular here for the view, not due to my snarky comments." Luka said as she throws a look in Joe's direction which he responded with a glare. Luka grinned as she continued "I can assure you that your favourite regular here would be coming in here for years to come. Trust me." Ahim sighed at the answer knowing that there is no way to win against the brunette. Not that she minded that anyway.

Still, she bowed apologetically to Joe. "I'm so sorry Joe-san."

"It's fine." he muttered under his breath that only Ahim can hear.

"Well then, I'd better go back in the kitchen to see if Don-san would need any help with anything. Enjoy your tea Joe-san. Call me if you need anything." and with that she disappeared into the kitchen area where if he strained his ear, he was still able to hear her soft voice conversing with the blonde-haired cook.

At times when she chuckled or giggled from whatever antics Don had said, Joe unknowingly smiled. Ahim's laugh was simply music to his ears. Luka who was watching from her spot at the cash register grinned even harder.

"You know… your eyes could have burned a hole into her head if you kept staring at her any longer. That or people would just think that you're a pervert."

Joe who was in the process of sipping the piping hot tea and eventually burned his tongue as he choked on the hot beverage.

Luka who was watching the whole thing laughed in amusement. Joe glowered in her direction.

"Oh my… that was fun. To see you off guard like that. That's a first."

Things were quiet again as Joe reached for the glass of water, gulping it down slowly in an effort to cool down is burning tongue. Luka, on the other hand was lost in her own thoughts. Mulling over the words in her head. At times biting on her lower lips as she contemplates whether she should say what's on her mind or not.

"Joe…" Luka started while her eyes were glued on the male kendo master. "Don't give her hopes if you can't commit to it."

For once, Luka's tone was dead serious unlike her usual spunk. Joe who noticed it looked straight into her dark brown orbs.

"Don't…" she paused. "Don't hurt her. Please." Her tone was almost pleading. Her usual fiery attitude was gone alongside the easy-going attitude that she often masks herself into.

"If you are planning to toy around with her feelings, I beg you to leave and never to come back again." The last few words came out in a whisper, but Joe was still able to catch what she had said.

With an equally fierce and stern eyes, he said. "I have no intention to hurt her." was all that he said but it brought some sort of relief to Luka as her shoulders drooped a bit, a sign of her finally relaxing.

The sound of the café's bell snapped the two out of their reverie as the new figure entered the space with much commotion.

"Luka! Bring me food! I'm starving!" Luka sighed at the sight of the individual with unruly black hair and a playful smirk on his face that just busted into the store and sat on the empty seat that was opposite to Joe's.

"I swear Marvelous…you need to get some lessons on manners from Ahim or something." Luka sighed as she called over to Don and Ahim in the kitchen, relaying the message that one of their regulars has already arrive.

A few minutes later, Don and Ahim came out of the kitchen with trays in their hands. Don was nagging to Ahim as the young woman insisted that she got it all covered. "Ahim… let me get that."

"I assure you, Don-san… I can do this. I have been practising remember? Besides, if I tripped or anything, Marvelous-san wouldn't mind it much right?"

"If only I have the meal on the house, then I am perfectly fine." his response was met with a hard smack on the head from Luka.

Joe snickered while Don laughed out loud at Marvelous who was throwing daggers in Luka's direction. Ahim who was dumbfounded, quipped up a question. "What is it? What happened?"

The room was silenced for a few second before Marvelous decided to answer. "Luka just used her inhumane, and totally unfeminine strength to smack my head."

"Well, that was simply because you asked for it, freeloader." was Luka's response and the pair continue to banter with each other while Don was trying to mediate between the two. Ahim who was standing at the side smiled to nobody in particular but Joe whose eyes didn't leave her face was enamoured by the perfect smile once again.

"How nice it would be if I can actually see all of the things that are currently happening with my own eyes." Ahim said in the form of a whisper but unbeknown to her, Joe heard the whole thing. Instantly he wiped the smile from his face.

Sometimes, when she is within the safe sanctuary of the café, Joe Gibken at times forgot that Ahim de Famille was blind.

**_A/N: Hello there! This is my first time writing a Super Sentai fic and I decided since it's the first, why don't I write one of my favourite couple from Gokaiger? So, here is the first chapter so far. I know it can be quite confusing but do stick around for the rest of it. Comments and critisms are very much welcomed ._**


	2. deuxième tasse: camomille

_**Second Cup: Camomile** _

*

It was yet another day at the café. Customers come and go, the staffs are working their stations and it was simply another fine day. Then, one of their regulars walked in with his black satchel bag in tow and his long pony-tailed hair swayed by the breeze.

"Welcome back, Joe-san. I'll be with you in a second." Ahim called out with her signature smile gracing her features.

It amazes Joe to no end on how she knew it was him even when he never even said a word upon entering.

"Yo, Joe." Luka's sudden appearance at his side as she patted on his right shoulder snapped him out of his reverie. He glowered a bit in Luka's direction. Pissed that she was interrupting him when he was on one of his usual habits when he is in the café – staring at Ahim.

The brunette female chuckled light-heartedly, obviously not scared nor scared of the glare that Joe was directing at her. "You need to at least try to ask her out Joe. Just staring at her with those heart eyes is not gonna be any help."

"Luka-"

"Or do you need a hand? If that's the case then, don't worry, onee-san is going to help you with all the power she has." before Joe even had the chance to argue, Luka already called out to Ahim who was carrying the usual tray of tea in their direction.

"Yes, Luka?"

Even when Joe who was at her side was practically glaring at her to stop, Luka dismissed all of his 'subtle' hints.

"Remember when I promised that I'll accompany you to the Shiba tea shop for the restock tomorrow? It seems I have to cancel on that plan. Something came up so suddenly that I can't get out of. I'm sorry."

Ahim who was setting the trinkets on the table as per usual only smiled good-mannerly. Suspecting nothing. "It's perfectly fine Luka. I can just ask Don-san to come with me. Right, Don-san?"

Don who heard his name being mentioned, peered his head through the small window. But before he could even say yes, Luka glared at him with a sign of telling him to say no. frightened, Don could only squeak "I'm sorry Ahim… it seems I too have some sort of plans for tomorrow." his answer invoked a smile from Luka. Now that's one obstacle out of the way…

Confused, Ahim pouted as she starts to pour the tea into the small piece of china. "Really? If Don-san can't accompany me either, then… I'll just go on my own." she finished as she pushed the piping cup of tea in front of Joe. "Here you go, Joe-san. Today, it is camomile tea."

Luka who was already grinning from ear to ear, instantly snapped her fingers. "Ah, I know. You can ask Joe here to accompany you. You have a car so that'll make things easier for you. Right Joe?"

Joe who finally realised what in the world Luka was doing froze in his seat.

"What? Joe-san. I can't possibly ask him. He's our customer." Ahim said.

"By this point, Joe here is more of an acquaintance rather than simply be a customer. Isn't that right Joe?"

"Ah." His answer was short but that did not stop him from sending the most intense glare at Luka to which the female dismissed entirely.

"And that settles it. Joe will accompany you for tomorrow. Joe can pick Ahim up at her house around 10 a.m. tomorrow. I'll text you the location of her house and I'll just forward the locations of the places that Ahim needs to go tomorrow too. Sounds good?"

Ahim who was concerned that Joe simply being dragged into matters that had nothing to do with him asked. "Is it really okay with you Joe-san?"

Joe looked over at Ahim who looked very conflicted that she was troubling him. Immediately all of his anger towards Luka dissipated. "I would be honoured to accompany you. That is if you don't mind me as company."

Ahim lights up at the answer. "Now that both of you are on board, it's a date then!" Luka who was watching from the side lines piped again once more, and surprising the two with the term that she used.

"Luka!"

"Luka!"

To Luka's amusement, both of them cried out at the same time, their cheeks red clearly flushed in embarrassment.

"You two can definitely thank me later for this." Luka muttered as she chuckled to herself.

0-0-0-0

His hands are shaking, his legs felt weak, and his heart can't seem to stop beating at 100 km/h. Joe Gibken was nervous.

He was currently standing at the front door of Ahim's house. Waiting anxiously for his 'date' to be meet him out front.

"It's just accompanying her to some chores Joe. Not a date. Don't flatter yourself Joe. It's not a date." Joe was basically repeating 'It's not a date' again and again as he kept pacing back and forth in front of the door. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't even realise when the door opened and the woman that he was waiting for just stood there with a small smile on her face.

"I believe you are ready to go, Joe-san?" her questions startled Joe from his pacing and when he finally laid his eyes onto her, he froze in spot.

"Beautiful."

"Sorry?"

"Ah. I mean- um- what I was trying to say is- I- No. I mean, what a beautiful door." after a lot of stuttering, Joe finally was able to say something in response to Ahim's question. Even if it does sounds like nonsense.

Ahim chuckled in response. "I'm glad that you uh… like our front door?"

It was one of the great blessings that Ahim was unable to see him right now considering of how red he is right now.

"Shall we go now then?" Ahim asked and Joe responded with his usual 'Ah'.

"Just give me a minute to lock the front doors. It won't take long." Joe was troubled to whether he should offer his help or not. Would it offend her if he offered to help or would she would be offended if he didn't?

The clicking sound of the front door being locked pulled Joe back from his own head. Ahim was locking the doors on her own. With such precision and no such trouble even by the slightest. It always amazes him on how Ahim is able to do things on her own. She often refuses any help from others. Insisting that she can do all of the menial tasks on her own.

"You amaze me day by day." Without even realising it, Joe said those words out loud enough for Ahim to hear it.

"It comes with practice Joe-san. Years and years of practice." she said.

"No. I didn't mean to-"

"There is no need for you to explain yourself Joe-san. I don't find it even a tiniest bit to be offensive. I find it to be some form of a compliment even."

Confused, Joe asked. "How so?"

Ahim pulled out her cane and straightened it before motioning to Joe that they should be on their way. Joe offered his hand for Ahim to hold onto as he guides her to the car door.

"People often see people like me… blind people I mean… to be rather… dependent on others." Joe winced at the underlying meaning behind those words._ A burden_.

"Maybe I have a strong will or as Luka would put it, stubborn." both of them chuckled at the mention of the brazen brunette before Ahim continued. "But I just prefer to do things on my own. Especially if I know I have the capability to do them."

Joe nodded and after he buckled her into her seat, shut the door, and slides into the driver's seat, he finally started the ignition and they are finally on their way to their first destination.

"So…" Joe started. "Luka. How long has it been since you two have been friends?"

"We've been together so far back… been through so much together… did you know that Luka was quite annoyed with me when we first met?"

0-0-0-0

_Luka Millfy looked over at the girl that was adorned in white and pink. Judging her from head to toe. A silky pink ribbon tied her hair into a high ponytail. Appearance-wise the young girl looked like any other middle schooler… aside from her eyes that were clamped shut and the white cane in her hands._

_"Now, as you all can see… Ahim here is a bit different from the rest of you… so be sure to-" but before their house mother was able to finish, the little girl interrupted._

_"Excuse me, sensei. But can I say a few words to my new friends?"_

_"Ah… sure…" shocked at the sudden request and how polite the 11 year old was being despite her tender age._

_"Greetings, friends. As you can see… I am blind." Luka's right eyebrow shot up at how blunt she was being. "But please, just treat me like a normal person. I do not require any special treatment from any of you."_

_Murmurs and whispers from the rest of the rest of the kids were endless. Luka who can't be bothered by all of these commotions rolled her eyes. What a waste of time. It's just another day and another kid getting into their orphanage. What else is new anyway._

_So, Luka decided she doesn't want to get involved into such troublesome matters and she didn't even came around to greet the new addition to the house._

_In the first few months, Ahim was the centre of attention from the rest of the kids and the occupants of the orphanage. She rarely depends on others till the point even their house mother was rather worried that Ahim choose to do things on her own._

_But, for Luka she sees that as something that was pretty amusing. True enough, some of the chores that Ahim was assigned to was not executed perfectly when she was left alone to her own and there are some chores that Ahim can't be assigned to but the fact that the girl still tried to do things on her own without even reaching out for help or complain about anything was still rather amusing to Luka._

_However, like any other pretty new toys, they'd soon be forgotten anyway._

_Maybe it was jealousy or annoyance towards Ahim… the other kids soon began to keep their distance from the blind girl._

_Sometimes, when some of them starts being nice to Ahim, they were simply trying to pull up some favours from her and Ahim who can't say no to anyone would shoulder all of the chores that was not even her responsibility and that irked Luka who had been watching from the side lines._

_"You can just say no whenever they ask you too."_

_"But I really don't mind it… urm…" Ahim was hesitant over the new voice that she was unable to recognize._

_"Luka."_

_"Luka-san. I really don't mind doing all of the other's chores. Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do than this. The rest ask for favours from me because they wanted to go out and play. And they know that I don't have the need to go outside… and besides, I find chores to be rather fun." Ahim said and Luka huffed._

_"You're too nice for your own good you know." Ahim smiled as Luka shook her head but eventually, Luka took a spot next to Ahim as the two went through the laundry quietly together._

_For some reason, since then, the two have been inseparable._

_Luka was always there to lend Ahim a hand whenever the blind girl ended up with other kids' chores and Ahim was always there to give Luka a helping hand with her studies and also… the one that was always there with a camomile tea in hand whenever Luka cried over the fact that she failed one of her adoption interviews again and again._

_"At this point, I am never getting adopted Ahim. I'll never have a proper family." Luka sighed, tear staining her cheeks. The girls were already 15 at this point. It is a common-known fact that teens have a lower chance of getting adopted._

_Ahim leaned her head fondly against Luka's said "Well, you have me, don't you? I'll be here for you. Always."_

_It is also a common-known fact that most families are not that eager to welcome a disabled kid into their home._

_And while Luka is often disappointed because she is often turned down by families that interviewed her but Ahim on the other hand had never went through any interview since the moment she stepped into the orphanage._

_"Ahim…" Luka started._

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you. More than anything in the world." Luka finished as she gave her sister a squeeze._

_"And I you."_

_"We'll always be together won't we?"_

_"Always__."_

0-0-0-0

"True enough, we never got adopted in the end. Once we were both 18, we moved out of the orphanage and from the money that we have saved up from our part time jobs and the financial helps from the government, we opened up the café. Honestly we had no idea what we were doing… I only learned how to brew tea from our house mother and Luka had to go to a few seminars on how to operate a business."

Joe who had been listening to her tale for all this time smiled. Recognizing of how fond Ahim looked when she was reciting the history between her and Luka.

"I'm sorry Joe-san. I've must have bored you." sheepishly she said to which Joe denied.

"I lo- I mean I enjoyed listening to you. You didn't bore me at all." he said and scolded himself for almost spouting the 'L' word out loud. He really need to get his brain in order or he'd be exposing his feelings to Ahim in a heartbeat.

Ahim smiled. "Thank you, Joe-san."

"We're here, Ahim-san." Joe finally said as the car pulled up in front of an old-looking tea shop.

Despite Ahim's refusal, Joe still insisted to help her out of the car. "I insist Ahim-san. Let me just do this. After all, I'm your… date for today right?"

"Yes…you are. Then, if you insist." Ahim smiled as she accepted the help and the hand that Joe offered for her to grab on as they both made they way to the shop.

"Shiba Tea House." Joe read the sign out loud.

"They are the ones that supplies the tea leaves to the café's stock. And… though it wounds my pride to say this… they are one of the few shops that brews such amazing tea in the province."

"You talk about them in such of a high regard."

Ahim grinned as she explained. "Because they truly are the best… and also because they are good friends of mine."

"Well then, shall we my lady?"

Ahim chuckled as she responded. "We shall, my good sir." Feeling rather foolish at their own antics, the two burst in laughter as they walked into the store, hand in hand.

0-0-0-0

**_A/N: Hello! Omg I can't believe there are like 2 likes and a follow to this story already! I was over the moon to see that! To know that there are some people out there that actually enjoys what I write is the best thing ever! Anyway, this chapter focuses more on Luka and Ahim's past rather than Ahim x Joe but I personally love to include relationships between the main character with the people around them just because… it makes it a bit more special I guess? Oh my, I'm rambling now. Now, don't worry, I'm already working on the next chapter so best believe that it would be out soon! Do comment lots and tell me what you think of the story so far! Also, there would be some cameos from some familiar characters in the next chapter so look forward to that!_**

**_Love, Nana._**


	3. troisième tasse: thé vert

**_Third Cup: Green Tea_**

*

The inside of the store was rather different from its outer appearance. One side of the store was decorated with the more traditional tea ceremony setting whilst the other side of the store was like any other modern café.

You would think it would be rather weird and awkward but thanks to the transition of the colours and the furniture that adorns the entire store which complements either side, the interior design actually works.

"Welcome- ah, Ahim!" a feminine voice greeted the two as they entered through the front door and Joe sees that it came from a young woman, probably just a few years older than him, holding a tray of traditional Japanese sweets like _mame daifuku, daifuku mochi, mochi, _and_ dango_ in her hands.

"Good day, Mako-san." Mako smiled at the greeting as she looked fondly to the young girl.

"Just a second. I'll be with you in a flash. Just need to put these sweets in the display glass." Ahim and Joe nodded as they made their way to the counter of the shop.

Once Mako was already done with her task, she quickly walked over to where Ahim and Joe were standing. Both hands on her hips. "Now what are you two standing there for? Take a seat!"

"But Mako-san-"

"Uh-uh. I don't want to hear anything. Come on, take off your shoes and go sit on the tatami. I'll brew some tea for you two." too surprised to even say anything, Ahim and Joe were just dragged around by Mako as she pulled them to the traditional Japanese section of the shop and were forced to sit there.

"She's a bit…" Joe started.

Ahim chuckled, having an inkling of idea of what he was about to say. "Yes, she is a bit of a mother hen if I can say so myself."

True to her words, just a few moments later, Mako returned with a tray of the traditional tea ceremony trinkets. "Here you go. Now, tell me Ahim. Is this the infamous Joe Gibken that I often hear about?" Mako's sudden question set two individuals ablaze.

"Mako-san!" Ahim ushered in embarrassment as Mako grinned happily. So, it is him.

"Now that I have my answer, I shall take my leave to prepare the tea leaves for you need then."

"But I haven't told you what I need yet." Ahim quipped. Quite uncomfortable being left alone with Joe right after he knew that he had been one of the topics that is often talked about. Mako who already knew what was in Ahim's head grinned playfully. She was going to have a little bit of fun and nothing that Ahim said is going to stop her.

"No worries. Luka sent me the list already. So… just take your time and enjoy the tea." she sing-song as she walked over to the back of the store, preparing the things that Ahim needed.

Silence engulfed the two. Both were too awkward to say anything after that little bomb had been dropped by Mako. Joe who can't seem to stand the silence any longer finally decided to say something to ease the awkwardness.

"Um… do you mind if I serve the tea this time Ahim-san?"

"Ah… if- if you don't mind. Thank you." with Ahim's approval, Joe poured out a serving for Ahim and himself and pushed the hot cup in front of Ahim.

With a muffled 'thank you', Ahim reached for the cup and holding it in the appropriate posture, she brought the cup closer to her lips, taking a whiff of the refreshing and clean smell of the green tea.

With a smile, she took a careful sips and Joe mimicked the action.

"It's delicious." was all that he said. Maybe not as good as how Ahim brews them, but that may be due to Joe being a tiny bit bias over the petite café owner. Though, he has to admit that the tea here was indeed amazing.

Ahim still with her smile beamed at Joe's statement. "It is isn't it? This is my favourite place to go for a cup of tea.

Mako-san especially has a gift at brewing green tea. She always amazes me every single time I come here." Joe looked over to Ahim fondly, glad that the awkwardness between them that erupted earlier has finally dissipates.

A small chuckle from the young woman sitting opposite of him made him ask. "Is there something funny Ahim-san?"

"Just remembering some old memories. Particularly about you, Joe-san."

Joe pulled a small smile, kinda having a clue of what Ahim was referring to. "Green tea and me is it?" a small laughter came from Ahim as she nodded.

"Luka was very upset with you during your first few months coming into the store." Joe was a hundred percent sure that Ahim was being rather nice over her usage of words. If it is Luka that they are talking about, he was pretty sure that the correct phrasing should be 'Luka was pretty annoyed and pissed with Joe'.

0-0-0-0

_Marvelous was the one that initially introduced the café to Joe. It was all due Joe complaining one day of not knowing any place close to the neighbourhood that actually offers some decent brews._

_Marvelous, who was already dating Luka at that time instantly jumped up and dragged Joe to warm and cosy café._**_'_**

**_liens et amour' _**_was the name of the café and though Joe was very sceptical in the beginning, he was never given the chance to think things through as Marvelous dragged both of them and, very loudly announced their arrival._

_While Luka knocked her boyfriend's head with a tray in her hands due to being a sheer annoyance and causing disturbance to the other customers, the other staff were rather unperturbed by Marvelous's outburst._

_Apparently they have gotten used to his antics.__What caught Joe's attention aside from the atmosphere within the store was none other than the server who was dressed in white and pink._

_Looking like a pure lady from a high society, she served the drinks with such grace and poise that amazes Joe._

_Later when he found out that Ahim de Famille was blind, rather than feeling sympathetic over her, some form of respect was in place. The young woman was able to navigate her way within the small squares of the place with such elegance that sometimes Joe forget that she doesn't have her eyesight._

_After the first time Marvelous dragged him into the café, he found himself heading over to the same place every single day right after his kendo classes._

_Maybe it was due to him not being adventurous enough to try and there is a huge part is contributed to Ahim being the one that takes his orders every single time, Jo can't seem to order anything else aside from the usual, plain, green tea every. single. time._

_Though at the first few visits, nobody said a word because after all, he is a dear customer but as days turns to weeks and weeks turns to months, the staff of the café and Joe were rather closely acquainted._

_And one day, Luka just blew up in frustration. Well, in front of Ahim that is._

_"Mou… all he keeps ordering once he came here is nothing but the usual, plain, boring green tea. At any rate, we're not going to make any profit from him." Luka groaned as she fumbled with the cash register and writing down in the ledger regarding their cash flow._

_Ahim who was sitting at one of the tables while cleaning the small utensils that they have used earlier during business hour only smiled._

_ "Maybe he just has a preference for green tea?"_

_The younger girl's answer proves to be insufficient as the brunette brushed it off. "There is no way. I mean, even if he is a fan of green tea, even one would get tired of the same thing if they have it every. single. day. Argh… he annoys me Ahim."_

_"Luka… he's a regular customer. And also, Marvelous-san's friend. You can't keep having pent up tension directed at him."_

_"Ahim… because he is a regular and Marvelous's friend that is why we should have squeezed him dry. I mean, he's more of an acquittance rather than a normal stranger. He out of all people should spend more money here to help the café!" with an amused smile Ahim shook her head. Though there are a lot of faults that can be found with Luka's argument, Ahim decided against it._

_Luka was just a little annoyed. Give it a little time and she'll definitely go back to normal._

_And so she thought. Apparently, Luka had some other idea in mind as she was mumbling to herself. And the brunette was 60% sure that it'll work. Well, the other 40% rides on Joe disliking it, which is rather unlikely._

_Thus why the next day when the shop opens for a new business day, she whispered her idea to a very concerned Ahim.__"Are you sure Luka? What if we upset him?"_

_"It's perfectly fine. It's fool-proof really. Joe is not someone that'll ever lose his temper especially when you're the one that serves him the tea."_

_Ahim who was still not convinced said "But…"_

_"Come on Ahim, we've got nothing to lose and more to gain. If we try this and Joe actually like it, you'll be able to help him to widen his palette for tea even more. And I'm pretty sure that Joe would have love to know about the different types of tea rather than being too hooked up on one simple tea." knowing full well on how to convince Ahim, Luka pulled out the last straw._

_"I guess…" her reply was enough for Luka to drawl a grin on her face.__That confirmation from Ahim was all Luka need to hear to know that she was finally on board with the plan._

_I__t was during later in the day that Joe finally showed up and took a seat at his usual spot._

_Before he could even place an order, Ahim was already there at his table with a tray of tea in hand._

_When she sat the cup down, instantly Joe realised that it was not his usual order.__"Ahim-san…" he started._

_The young woman who was still standing beside the table bowed down apologetically._

_Knowing full well that she was partly to blame for the whole ordeal. "I'm sorry Joe-san. I know this is not your usual order. But Luka suggested that maybe I should serve you a different kind of tea today just in case you would like some kind of variation. I know this is me meddling, but if you don't like it… I mean, I'll change it right away, Joe-san."_

_Before Ahim was even able to return back to her station to brew Joe his usual green tea, she felt a hand grasp her wrist gentle, preventing her from taking another step away. Ahim turned back to Joe, a tiny bit of red fragment tint coloured her cheeks._

_Joe who finally realised what he was doing, mirrored the same shade of red. As he released his hold on Ahim's wrist, tumbling on his words, he tried to explain. "I- what I am trying to say is that… uh… I don't mind it."_

_Because his last words were simply in the form of a whisper, Ahim was unable to clearly capture what it was. "Sorry?"_

_"Ahim-san. I don't mind the change. Really." he said as he carefully picked up the cup and took a sip to a very expectant Ahim who was waiting for his response._

_"Delicious." Joe's short response was that it took for Ahim to light up, pleased._

_"I'm glad. That tea is…" excited, she goes on and on about the tea and Joe just listened all the way through her rant about the tea._

_With zero feeling or annoyance nor remorse. Watching Ahim talking about something that she really loves was a sight that he enjoys so he just lets her be._

_Luka who was watching the pair from her spot, smiled. "Well, that means more profit for the café since we can charge him with different types of tea every single time!" was what she had said but a genuine smile was flashed._

_This was the only way she knew how to get those oblivious idiots to talk more to each other. They already have feelings for one another._

_Luka just provided a little nudge that'll help them. Not that they know that anyway._

0-0-0-0

Maybe it was due to them reminiscing about the past but somehow the awkward tension that engulfed them entirely beforehand completely dissipates and they are finally able to talk to each other normally. Jumping from topic to topic. From how Ahim and Luka knew Don to how Joe and Marvelous even met each other and became friends.

Unbeknown to them, Mako who had just finished packing up the leaves as per requested from the list and was placing them on the counter was watching them with a broad smile on her face.

"If someone else was watching, they'd think you're a weirdo Mako." a strong, husky voice said as he stood next to Mako, his right arm at her waist, pulling her closer to his side.

With the back of her hand, she nudged his chest gently in protest. "Well then, sorry that you had gotten married to a weirdo then."

The husband chuckled light-heartedly over his sulking wife. Lowering his head closer to Mako's height, she planted a chaste kiss on her pouting lips. "Am I forgiven now?"

"Takeru! There are still other people in the store!" Mako reprimanded as she slapped his right shoulder but her smile was enough proof to Takeru that she was no longer upset with him.

"Looks like those two are about done too." Takeru said signalling to Joe who was helping Ahim with her shoes as the pair made their way to the counter.

"Here you go Ahim, all of the tea leaves that you needed." Mako said as she referred to the package on the counter. Joe was quick in grabbing the quite hefty package with protest from Ahim that insisted that she should carry them instead. Joe however was adamant with his decision of carrying it on his own and Ahim just sighed as she muttered her thank you to Joe.

Takeru and Mako who were both watching the two shared a smile. Happy to see the relationship between the two that was starting to bud.

"You should just let yourself being pampered once in a while, Ahim." Takeru said.

At the sound of his voice, Ahim lighted up. "Takeru-san, when did you get here?"

"Just a while ago. I'm sorry I can't brew the tea for you as usual Ahim. I hope Mako did the store justice by brewing them right." his words incur a sharp jab from Mako.

"What was that supposed to mean, my dear husband?" it was obvious that Mako was annoyed at how her brewing skills were being made fun of by her own husband.

"I was just messing around Mako." knowing that he was pushing the joke a bit too far, he quickly apologised to which Mako rolled her eyes at.

"One more snarky remark from you mister, and you'll end up sleeping in the living room!"

Ahim and Joe who were the bystanders chuckled at the married pair's antics.

"No, the tea was delicious as always. Thank you, Mako-san and Takeru-san." Ahim said as she bowed gratefully to the pair which ended their little banter.

With a doting smile pasted on both of their faces, Mako and Takeru looked fondly at Ahim as they say. "You are most welcome."

Realising that Ahim and Joe were almost ready to take their leave, Mako went to Ahim's side and hooked her hand affectionately in Ahim's. "Let me walk you to the car, Ahim." The younger girl nodded as she walked alongside Mako, giggling softly over the small tales that Mako was telling her.

Joe who was watching, carved a small smile. It was enough to see Ahim like this. Happy and cheerful. Being surrounded by people that she loves and those who also love her in return.

"Take care of her." said Takeru as he stood next to Joe. "Mako loves Ahim as much as she loves Kotoha – her little sister. And the same goes for me." he paused as he looked Joe straight in the eye. "Don't hurt her, Joe." the looks that Takeru directed at Joe was both pleading and serves as a warning.

"I know."

0-0-0-0

"Make sure to come and visit us more often Ahim! And bring Luka with you next time. I miss her." said Mako as she peered through Ahim's window.

With her usual toothy smile, Ahim nodded. "See you next time, Mako-san, Takeru-san." was what she said and as Joe nodded politely to the couple, they finally drove off.

"What a beautiful couple aren't they, Joe-san?"

"Ah… they look very much smitten with each other."

Ahim grinned. "They've been together for years now and still pretty much in love with each other. How wonderful. If you don't mind Joe-san… can you please describe how they looked at each other back then?" though the request sound rather peculiar, Joe was unperturbed as he provided the answers to Ahim's question.

"They both have they hands in each other. Shoulders closely together, Mako-san was leaning to Takeru-san's chest." Joe started as he helps Ahim to paint the mental image. "The look they have in their eyes when they look at each other were tender, and loving." he finished.

Ahim who listened attentively to every single thing that Joe was saying sighed in content. "I do hope one day, you too will find someone that will look the way that Mako-san and Takeru-san looked at each other Joe-san. I will pray for that." she said kind-heartedly.

Joe was quiet for a second before he responded. "There is no need for that."

"Why?"

_Because I found that person already. It's you, Ahim_. But those words were left unsaid as Joe chose to kept his mouth shut. Ahim, being able to read the air, decided to let it go as the drive back home was filled with silence. But not the overbearing kind. It was comforting even.

0-0-0-0

When they finally reached Ahim's house and Joe helped her to her door, the two knew that it was finally time to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much for today, Joe-san. I had fun."

"Thank you to you too for allowing me to tag along. I'll be sure to drop by the café tomorrow with the tea leaves first thing in the morning."

"I'm sorry for all of the trouble, Joe-san."

"It' no trouble at all Ahim-san."

Realizing that they no longer have anything else to say, the two kept their silence. Refusing and not having a clue on how to say goodbye and part ways. Part of them still wanted to be with each other.

In the end, they know they can't keep the charade any longer. It was a cold night and Ahim was already shaking in her garments. "You should go inside first."

"But Joe-san-"

"I insist." Knowing that she can't win, Ahim forfeited.

"I'll go inside then. Again, thank you so much, Joe-san. For today. Thank you."

"Ah." with that, Ahim finally went inside and Joe after making sure that she was safe, he walked to his car, smiling contently over the whole day that he had spent with the girl of his dreams.

0-0-0-0

On the other hand, Ahim who was finally in her room, finally changed out of her dress and into her pajamas, sat quietly at the corner of her bed.

"I indulged myself too much today until the point that I forgot about the restrictions that I have placed myself. I shouldn't have crossed that line. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Joe-san." was all that she can manage before Ahim de Famille finally broke down in tears.

0-0-0-0

**_A/N: Finally! Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took me some time to get it out! But here it is! Anyway, comments lots and lots so that I can know what you think of the story so far._****_Love, Nana._**


	4. quatrième coupe: pu'ehr

**_Fourth Cup: Pu'ehr_**

_*_

"Ahim is rather different today don't you think so, Gai?" Luka asked the café's part time cook, Ikari Gai as she walked to the kitchen window, picking up the freshly cooked carbonara pasta for one of their diners.

The blonde-haired male who happening covering his boyfriend's shift peered over the window and looked over in Ahims direction. Tilting his head, he observed the young woman who was cladded in a pastel blue, ankle-length dress from head to toe.

Confused, Gai said "I guess she looks a bit different with her hair down?" Luka sighed at the answer. She should have foreseen this.

"Honestly, I don't know what Don sees in you. Way to go to state the very obvious Gai. Urgh, you're no help." she groaned as she walked away with the pasta in hand, heading towards the one that ordered it.

"Ehhhhh???" perplexed by Luka's sudden remarks, Gai called out. "Luka-san! What does that has to do with anything? Luka-san!!!" he was desperate for answers but Luka was not in the mood to entertain. Whilst she delivered the order with a small business smile, her eyes never left Ahim.

Sure enough, from anyone's point of view, there is nothing peculiar at all about how the young woman was behaving. But Luka had known Ahim since they were 12. She knows that there was something wrong.

Besides the obvious absence of her usual silk ribbons that usually hold up her hair, there were traces of a light coat of concealer – Ahim's small effort to try and cover her eyebags. Her smiles are neither happy nor genuine. They seemed rather forced.

Those are not the only peculiar things that Luka had realized about her sister that day. Earlier today when she arrived at café, what surprises her was that it was not Ahim who she saw first but it was Joe. He was standing at the front door. Of the yet unopened café.

0-0-0-0

_When Luka glanced at her phone to check on the time, to make sure that she was not accidentally early, she was confused. It was already 11 a.m. and usually Ahim would have already been up and running around trying to do her best to clean up the place for the day._

_But Ahim was nowhere to be found. The front door was still locked. So as she went over to unlock it, allowing Joe entrance as she had already noticed the small bags of tea leaves that were in his grip._

_"How long have you been out there?" Luka asked as Joe was getting ready to leave. The kendo master paused in his steps._

_"Since 9 a.m." was his short answer before he exited the premise without any other remarks._

_Luka furrowed her brows. Ahim must have known beforehand that Joe was going to wait for her. And Ahim out of all people in the world never, ever, made people wait for her._

_Just 10 minutes after Joe left, Ahim entered the premise. Luka observed the girl as Ahim continued doing her usual tasks, not muttering any word to Luka._

0-0-0-0

The brunette originally assumed that Ahim was just having a bad start in the morning, which is rather rare, but still it is human to do so. However, as the day goes on, Ahim was still acting rather peculiar. But, knowing Ahim, there was no way she would even say anything during business hours thus Luka chose to wait until the café closes. She just hopes that it would not be insanely severe already by then.

"Welcome." Luka immediately greeted as the chime of the bell at the door indicated that there were new customers that had entered. At the sight of the customers however Luka groaned internally. They smell like trouble.

The rowdy high school boys were loud and proud. Ignoring the annoyed looks that were flashed in their direction by the other customers who were clearly enjoying the calm and serene ambiance that was always present at the café.

Before Luka could even make her move, Ahim was already at their table, with her business smile plastered as she politely asked the boys regarding their order. Luka knew that nothing good will come out of this.

0-0-0-0

Luka Millfy was fuming in anger. How dare they. How. Dare. They.

"Just because they're supposed to be paying customers doesn't mean that we need to take all sort of bullshit they thrown in our direction, Ahim." she grumbled in the petite girl's direction who looked undisturbed as she wiped the table that was just a few minutes ago were occupied with the insolent customers.

"Luka-san, I've told you before, in this sort of business, there is one golden rule that we need to abide to. Customers are always right." Ahim sighed.

"They are only customers when I deemed that they are appropriate enough to be within this establishment. If they are bloody rude, they are no customer. They are pests. Remember the ultimate rule of having a food and beverage shop? Pest are not allowed. So, I dealt them with how pests are supposed to be treated. By being thrown out into the street." Luka grumbled in annoyance.

"But I didn't think what they did was that rude Luka-san. I was the one who messed up. I spilled the tea onto them. It is only natural that they would want refunds."

"Ahim… you **_know_** they reason why you tripped was because those idiots were the one who cause it. Plus, why would we give them money when it is our establishment that is being robbed? **_You_** out of all people should **_know_** how expensive pu'ehr tea leaves are!"

"Maybe it truly was my fault. Maybe they didn't mean to trip me. You wouldn't know that." she who just finished wiping the table, picks up the tray with the cups from the table of the customers that Luka had just kicked out of the establishment.

"I saw them Ahim! They did it on purpose! Just because they knew that you were blind, they tried to make a fool out of you!"

Ahim flinched at the word 'blind' yet she still kept her silence as she continued with her task.

Frustration ate Luka whole as her next words were out of her mouth before she even realised it. "Drop the act and be humane for once Ahim. Do you know how much I despise it when you act as if you were not hurt by the tiniest bit from the insults that's being thrown from those scatterbrains?"

The words that left Luka's lips aggravated Ahim in the end as she too exploded. Slamming the tray fiercely on the table, she said, "And I rather dislike it when you meddle! I told you that it was fine, that I am fine, I can handle it, but you can't simply let it go, can you?"

"No, I can't let it go because-" Luka started.

But before Luka can even finish her sentences, Ahim interrupted. "Because you think that a little blind girl can't simply fight her own battles!"

"Ahim!"

"Admit it! You just think that just because I am disabled, I can't fight my own battles! In the end, you're just the same as those people! My disability makes me look pathetic and it simply irks you!" she was screaming by now. Neither of the girls had any idea how in world things have escalated so fast.

Noting that something was quite off on how Ahim was behaving today, Luka treaded carefully. "Ahim, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, why would you ask?" Ahim answered but Luka noticed the strain in her voice. Her friend was lying through her teeth.

"Because you are currently lying to me. You're lying to me, Ahim. Since when did that happen?"

"Since you decided to meddle with my relationships!"

Luka who instantly realised what Ahim was referring to and how dire the situation was initially wanted to stop the train-wreck before is spiralled worse. "No, Ahim-"

But Ahim who was already engulfed in anger and frustration can't seem to hold her temper and thus the words that should have not been uttered was spilled within seconds. "I don't need your help nor your pity Luka! I'm not your charity case Luka."

"What was that suppose to mean, Ahim?" Luka questioned.

"Stop acting clueless Luka-san. You were the one that coerced Joe-san to take me out that day. You made him to go with me because you know how I felt about him…"

"Yeah, and I did that because-"

"Because you find that making a pathetic blind girl happy for a day would be amazing for your self conscious, didn't you?"

And with that, the train-wreck heaved upon the two. Sometimes people seem to forget the amount of power that words have. It took a few second of silence before Luka rushed to the locker room and snatched her winter coat from the peg. As she walked past Ahim who stood frozen solid in her place, she muttered under her breath that only Ahim was able to pick up what she said. "If I considered you as a charity case, I wouldn't have stayed friends with you for all of these years." and Luka exited the café, the ring of the bells accompanied her steps out.

Ahim blanched in her spot. "I've said too much." she whispered to herself. Recognizing the regret that came a bit too late.

0-0-0-0

Tear-stained, Luka knocked the front door of her shared apartment. Almost to the point of punching the door based on how much strength she put into her arms as she knocked.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming-" Marvelous started before he saw the one who was in front of the door. "Ah, Luka it's you. What happened? Did you forget the keys again? Honestly-" Marvelous was about to nag but before he could have rant longer, Luka shut him off as she buried her head into his chest.

Noticing that the woman was shaking – from crying no doubt, Marvelous sighed as he closed the front door and helped Luka to their bedroom.

Cradling her in his arms, he let her to cry as much as she wanted to before interrogating her further.

After a while that she finally calmed herself down did Marvelous finally asked the question.

"What is it?"

"Ahim... and Joe…" instantly Marvelous was able to piece it all together. He was not oblivious to the plan that his girlfriend had enacted a few days before involving her own best friend and his friend.

"Ahim said that I treated her like a charity case. Did I unintentionally do that?" her throat being hoarse from all of the crying, Luka asked.

"Maybe it's not your intention to do so but maybe some part of it hurt Ahim in some form."

At his words, Luka pulled herself away from Marvelous's arms. "So, you're saying it is my fault then?"

With his index finger, he pushed at Luka's forehead. "Idiot. What I am trying to say is that the two of you need to talk to each other. Properly talk to each other. When both of you are calm. Not going at each other's necks when both parties are irritated as it is."

The brunette had wanted to argue against her boyfriend but she knew what he was saying was true.

"In the end, the two of you are friends. Best friends at that. You'd made up in the end anyway."

"How can you be certain of that?" Luka asked.

Marvelous smirked at the question. "Because regardless of how atrocious the argument between you two were, you both still care too much about each other." he said as he gave her his phone motioning her to see the call log. The name that was high up which indicated the most recent incoming call was Ahim.

"She called me a few seconds before you came home. Insisting that I should notify her the second you arrived home."

Under her breath, Luka muttered "Idiot." but a small smile graced her face.

"Can I also assume that you didn't simply leave Ahim to go home on her own?"

"No… I texted Joe and asked him to walk her home." Luka muttered once more.

Marvelous shook his head as he heads toward the kitchen to fix some tea for the night. "Like I said, you two care about each other too much."

0-0-0-0

"Is that so. Thank you for notifying me Marvelous-san." Ahim said as Marvelous finally informed her that Luka was back at home. Safe and sound at that.

Ahim knew she had said too much. She had hurt Luka's feelings. Her one and only sister. All of the frustration that she had pent up for all this time finally went out of control and those hurtful words just came flooding out without her realising it.

"I need to apologize to Luka…" she said but knowing herself and Luka, they both need some time. So, going straight to Luka might not be the best course of action she can do right now. Sighing, Ahim finally grabbed her coat as get ready to lock up.

Outside, there was already someone waiting for her. "Ahim-san."

Recognizing the owner of the voice, Ahim was stunned. Why was he here?

Joe who saw that Ahim was perplexed by his appearance quickly explained himself. "Luka called and told me to drive you home."

Though there was a small part of Ahim that was irked that Luka called Joe out of all people but a significant part of her was touched that even though they had just had a huge argument a while ago, Luka would always make sure that Ahim is safe and sound.

"Thank you, Joe-san but I do not want to trouble you. I can get home on my own." Ahim said as she bowed apologetically to Joe.

"Really, Ahim-san there is no trouble at all. Let me drive you home. I insist." Joe said sternly, giving no room for Ahim to refuse and reluctantly, she accepted. Once Joe was finished with helping Ahim to the car, he returned to the driver's seat and started to head into their destination.

The ride home was filled with silence. Neither one of them talked to one another. Ahim was too lost in her own thoughts and preferred to keep herself quiet whilst Joe really had idea on how to start a conversation with her. It was not until they arrived to Ahim's home that the silence was finally broken.

Getting ready to get out, Ahim said, "Thank you for the lift Joe-san. I'll excuse my-"

"Why?"

Confused by Joe's sudden question, Ahim was glued to her seat. "I'm sorry. I don't think I understand your question Joe-san."

Joe turned his head to face Ahim, ignoring the blush that crept onto his face. Not that it matters since Ahim won't even be able to see how red he looks right now. "Why did you distanced yourself from me all of a sudden Ahim?" the absence of the word '-san' behind Ahim's name was enough to tell Ahim that Joe was most probably was irritated with her right then.

"You should know that it wouldn't work, Joe-san." she muttered under her breath.

"What are talking about Ahim? What do you mean it wouldn't work out?" enraged, Joe's voice increased slightly by an octave.

Ahim who had been lowering her head since all this time finally raise it up and turned it to Joe's direction. Her face was set hard, her intention was resolute. "This. All of this. It wouldn't work out Joe-san. We all know how this would end. It wouldn't last. You'll suffer miserably and I would be the one at fault for that. So, before it would even bloom, I believe it might be better for us to not continue this."

Stunned, all Joe was able to voice out was. "What do you mean-"

But before Joe could even finish, Ahim beat him to it. "If it is not obvious enough Joe-san, I am blind. Of all things, I am nothing but a commodity, a burden. So please, I don't want to hurt you anymore than this. Please, just… leave me alone." was all that she was able to say before Ahim opened the car door and rushed inside of her home, knocking a vase or two on her way in but ignoring it all because she knew that she was on the verge of tears already and she refuse to let Joe see her crying.

Joe who was still stunned, froze in his seat. When the front door of Ahim's house slammed shut, did he finally registered everything that had just happened in the span of 5 minutes. In frustration, he leaned harshly to the headrest. Slamming his wrists to the steering wheel, he cursed out loud.

"What do you mean that you don't want me to get hurt Ahim?" he asked. His heart was already in tatters.

Meanwhile, inside, Ahim was already crying her lungs out. "This was the right thing to do. This is the right to do." was all that she repeated to herself as she rocked herself back and forth on the cold floor, tears flowing down her chin non-stop.

0-0-0-0

**_A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took forever! I've been rather busy this past week since I would be going for my practicum next week so... there's tons of things to be sorted out. But here it is!!! Do you like it so far? This story us coming to an end soon enough so stay tuned!_**

**_Also, a special shoutout to Dragonlover_****_, for being the first commenter. Thank you so much!!! jt brings me joy to know there are people that actually enjoy this story that I wrote._**

**_Love, Nana._**


	5. cinquième tasse: earl grey

_Fifth cup: Earl Grey_

_*_

It was still early in the morning and acknowledging that both her and Ahim are not currently in the best of state for another day of business, Luka had already informed both Don and Gai that the store wouldn't be open for the day.

The only person who has not been informed of the news is none other than Ahim and currently Luka was standing right at her front door. Both hesitant and scared to face her little sister. Afraid that rather than her sole intention of mending the wreckage, it'll turn out into a whole blasphemy instead.

Sighing, Luka said to herself, "Well, nothing's gonna change if I just stand here the whole day." mustering every speck of her courage, she finally rung the doorbell.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Even when she rung the bell within 2 minutes intervals, there was still no answer. Worried, she pulled out her duplicate keys and after unlocking it with ease, she went inside, calling out for Ahim.

All that came in response, was a small squeak of her name by a very familiar voice coming from Ahim's room. Without a second to waste, Luka rushed into the room.

Alarmed, as she saw the small figure that sat hunched at the corner of her bed, looking rather pale to Luka's liking. As she reached over to Ahim's side and her hand hovered over her forehead, she was startled at the spike of temperature.

"Ahim! You're running down with a fever!" a small and weak nod was all that the sick girl was able to muster before she allowed Luka to help her up to her bed.

Dropping all of her things at Ahim's bedside, Luka dashed to Ahim's drawers, looking for a more comfortable sleepwear. After helping her into the new set of clothing and tucking her sister into bed, Luka went into the kitchen, scouring through the fridge and the cabinets for ingredients to make porridge and looking for the tablets of medicines that may help for the time being.

Going back and forth between Ahim's bedroom and the kitchen was a bit of work as Luka was making sure that she didn't burn the porridge on the stove and wetting the small towel on Ahim's forehead every now and then. Though it was rather exhausting, none of that matters to Luka as she observes Ahim though was still in her slumber looked rather restless. "What happened to you, Ahim?" Luka muttered as she walked back into the kitchen.

With a bowl of hot rice porridge, a tall glass of water and some tablets of medicine, Luka heaved the tray into the room before placing it onto the bedside table.

Gently, she roused the sleeping Ahim. Apologetic as she saw how weak her little sister was looking at the moment, but at the end of the day, Ahim needs food and medicine into her system.

"Luka…" Ahim started, it is evident her voice itself was sore and she was still rather weak. Before she could have said anything else, Luka cut her off.

"We'll talk later. For now, eat." she said sternly, leaving no room for Ahim to argue. The other girl nodded weakly as she forced herself to swallow the food and medicine. After she was done, Luka insisted that Ahim needed rest and already drowsy due to the drugs that her body had ingested, she just needed as her sister helped tucking her into bed.

Picking the tray and heading to the kitchen, Luka paused at the door. Confused to what had happened to Ahim yesterday that she was in her current condition.

After she was done with cleaning the dishes, Luka walked aimlessly around the familiar square of the house and before she realised it, she was already inside of her old room. Well, it's a guest bedroom now but one glance at it, she can see that Ahim didn't make any effort to take down any of Luka's belongings that she left there.

0-0-0-0

_They were just finished their dinner and while Luka was handling the dishes, Ahim was brewing a pot of earl grey for their habitual after dinner tea. Placing several pieces of manju onto a small plate, she waited for Luka to finish with her task._

_As Luka reached over for a piece of manju, Ahim calmly brought up the topic that had been nagging for them to discuss._

_"So, when were you planning to move out Luka?" though the words sound harsh, Ahim's tone of voice was light-hearted and gentle as always. Indicating that she did not mean any menace._

_Stunned, Luka looked over to see that Ahim was calmly sipping her up of tea, she even looked eager and anticipate Luka's answer for her question._

_"But how did-" she cut herself off as the realization dawned onto her._

_"Marvelous." she sighed as she answered the question herself._

_Honestly, can't that guy just keep things to himself? Must he tell Ahim everything?_

_At the sound of Luka groaning, Ahim smiled. "Don't get mad at Marvelous-san Luka. I believe that it wasn't that easy for him to brought up the idea to me on his own volition." Ahim said._

_"But he shouldn't have brought up the topic up with you." Luka groaned, displeased._

_"He only brought it up to me because he wanted to know what I think about it and also because he knows that I am the only one that is capable to convince you of accepting the idea."_

_"That idiot." Ahim chuckled at the remark as she rose from her seat and stood behind Luka's. Her arms gently planted around Luka's shoulders as her head leaned into Luka's._

_"He loves you, you know."_

_"I know." she grudgingly admitted._

_"Then, what's stopping you from saying 'yes'?"_

_Patting Ahim's arms gently as she too leaned her head, she said, "I can't leave you."_

_"I assure you that I can manage things on my own. You've seen how well I had been doing so for these past few years. Besides, Mrs. Terui comes by weekly to help around. I can ask her to come by twice or thrice a week if that is gonna help in making you say 'yes'. I'm pretty sure I can manage Luka." Ahim said as she brought up the name of their hired housekeeper that comes by once a week. Especially helping Ahim with organizing her things to make it easier for the blind girl._

_Running out of any other solid arguments that she can give, Luka sighed. "But Ahim-"_

_"No buts Luka. Deep down, you know that you wanted to say yes to Marvelous-san's idea."_

_"I guess."_

_"He wants to know for sure whether things are going to work out of not between the two of you, Luka. Please, humour me and say 'yes'. I know for sure that you won't regret if you agree."_

_"But if one day, it doesn't work out-"_

_Ahim sighed. "You haven't even tried it yet but you are already looking at the negative outcomes already? Give him a chance, Luka. You can't simply live your entire life with me. Seek your own happiness this time." she whispered the last part of the sentence which caused Luka to shake her head._

_"You were never a burden to me, Ahim."_

_"But I am one of the things that made you held back. Please, Luka. Say 'yes'. You love him, I can tell that easily from how you two talk to each other and how often talk about him." Ahim was already half-begging then._

_It took Luka a while before she finally relented._

_"Fine. But I'm still dropping here once in a while to check up on you whether you like it or not." her voice was stern, the no-nonsense kind which indicated that she would not listen to any refusal from Ahim._

_Chuckling as she heard the statement, Ahim nodded. "I got it. Be happy Luka. You deserve all of the happiness in the world."_

_"You do too, my sister. You too."_

0-0-0-0

To think it was a year ago since Luka moved out of the house she shared with Ahim and into Marvelous's place. Her sister was right, she never regretted any second of her decision.

Though there are times when she and Marvelous butted head and got into a huge argument, which ends up with Luka temporarily taking residence at her old place, they always find their way back to each other.

Luka wouldn't think of accepting the hand that Marvelous had offered her if it wasn't for Ahim's persuasion.

Thinking about Ahim right now, Luka could only sigh.

Yesterday, her sister was so detached from everything, refusing to open up even for her. "I should have been able to see this coming." Luka scolded herself. Choosing to blame herself instead. After all, she is the one that knows Ahim the longest. She should have been able to see the sign. There was something severe that was bugging Ahim.

"And I am going to find out what. Regardless of what she would say." determined, Luka said to herself as she walked into the living room, taking a quick glance at the sleeping Ahim as she passed through her sister's bedroom.

Luka plopped herself into the couch, feeling her body relaxing slowly as it recognises the place. No sooner did she realized that she had fallen into a slumber, being lulled by the sheer silence of the home.

0-0-0-0

Ahim woke up, her limbs feeling rather numb for not being moved for hours.

Her throat still feels slightly sore but she felt a bit refreshed. Her hand went to her forehead where a small towel sat there. Initially confused, but then all of the previous memories came crashing down.

"Luka."

She remembered that her sister had came by earlier and had helped her change into a new set of sleepwear and she had also taken care of her when her fever spiked earlier. Slowly as she tried to make sure that her legs are able enough to support herself, she rose from her bed and using her hands as her guide, she trudged soundlessly trying to listen carefully for where Luka might be right now.

A small sound of soft breathing that was all too familiar to her brought a small smile to her face. Recognizing that Luka was currently in the living room, she made her way into the kitchen. Doing the one thing that she knows that the two of them needed before they can talk it out. Tea.

0-0-0-0

The wafting smell of earl grey tea leaves was the thing that woke Luka up and as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. She rose up sleepily and went to switch on the lights before she return back to the couch and leaned her head onto Ahim's shoulders.

With a gentle smile, Ahim passed the steaming mug of tea to Luka's waiting hands. They stayed in silence for a few moments, sipping their tea, enjoying each other's company.

The brunette was the one that finally initated the conversation. "What's wrong Ahim?"

The black-haired girl sighed. Knowing full well that she cannot evade from the question. "I'm scared Luka." she confessed. Already acknowledging that there was no way that she would be able to escape Luka's scrutiny this time around.

"Of what? Joe?"

Ahim nodded.

"I mean, I know he is rather stoic and quiet but I can assure that he's not one of those serial killer that you often hear about in the news." Luka joked to which Ahim chuckled softly, recognizing her sister's efforts to lighten up the mood.

"I don't want to hurt him Luka. That's why I chose to stay away."

"What do you mean you don't want to hurt him?" Luka asked softly, though she had an idea of what Ahim's answer would be. The small sigh was enough to validate Luka's initial suspicions.

"He won't be happy if he's with me Luka. I'll just be another bag of burden in his life."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm a blind girl Luka. That is reason enough."

"Ahim! That is ridiculous! You can't possibly use your condition as an excuse!" Luka was outraged at Ahim's reasoning.

"I don't want him to suffer for being with me Luka. He deserves the best. There are a lot of girls out there that would be able to make him happy. Girls who are a whole lot prettier, girls who doesn't need someone else to describe things in detail just because she can't see things on her own, girls who wouldn't need to depend on people's help to live her life. He needs someone independent that he can rely on. Not a blind girl who can never see how he looks like. How his eyes shine when he's talking about things that he love, how his smile looks like." tears where already making their way down Ahim's cheeks. Her voice trembling as she tries to utter those words out of her lips.

Luka who was initially irritated found her heart to soften. Finally realising the inner turmoil that Ahim had been supressing all these while on her own.

Placing her mug and Ahim's on the coffee table in front of them, her arms pulled Ahim into a gentle embrace, allowing the other girl to cry her hearts out as she patted her back softly, she herself choosing to stay mum.

It took a few minutes before Ahim finally started to calm down. "I don't want to a burden to him Luka."

"Maybe he didn't see you as a burden. Have you ever thought of that possibility?"

"He isn't just thinking things through." Ahim squaked another excuse to which Luka huffed.

"Ahim, he approached you knowing who you are. Knowing well of your condition. He knew all of that. Why won't you give him the benefit of doubt for once and trust that he knew all of that yet he still chose to go to you." Ahim was about to interrupt but Luka beat her to it.

"**_You_** make him happy Ahim. I can say that for sure because I have seen his face when he's with you. How his eyes sparkled when you went on and on about those tea leaves, how his lips would form a small smile when he sees you smile. As for your other concern…" Luka drawled as she wiped away the tears from Ahim's cheeks.

"You may never be able to see those things ever. But Ahim, you were the one that taught me that just because one cannot use their eyes to see, it doesn't mean that they can't use their other senses to help with that particular aspect."

Grasping Ahim's hands into hers, Luka continued. "Allow yourself to be selfish for once Ahim. You deserve to be happy too."

"But… I have said some unforgivable things to Joe-san already. Words that I believe have hurt him deeply." hanging her head down low, Ahim admitted.

"Then talk to him. Properly this time. I'm sure he would understand."

"But…"

"No buts Ahim de Famille. Just do as I say." Luka said sternly to which Ahim chuckled light-heartedly.

"Luka…"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry… and thank you."

"I'm sorry too. Just know that despite all of my shortcomings… I have your best interest at heart."

"I know."

"You're my sister, and I would always love you."

"And I you."

0-0-0-0-

**_A/N: And there goes another chapter! I know it's getting rather slow and there's not much of Joe x Ahim as you would have liked but I really do love the sisterly bond between Luka and Ahim so I choose to highlight on that this time around. So, since tomorrow is Monday, it means the start of my practicum thus I won't be able to update within the weekdays but I'll try to update during the next weekend and hopefully I can finish writing this by then *fingers crossed*_**

**_And here is another special shoutout to Dragonlover and PrettyRecklessLaura for letting me know that you have enjoyed this work of mine. You have no idea how delighted I was when I woke up the next morning to see your amazing comments. Thank you! Till next time,_**

**_Love, Nana._**


	6. sixième tasse: rooibos (thé rouge)

**_Sixth Cup: Rooibos (Red Tea)_**

**_*_**

"Straighten your right arm a bit."

"Yes, sensei."

"Make sure your back is in the right posture."

"Yes, sensei."

"Swing them harder."

"Yes, sensei."

Joe nodded as the young kid swing the wooden blade in a perfect slashing motion. Satisfied that the posture was impeccable and the power that the boy had used was just enough to land a powerful and strong blow to any opponent.

He was currently at the national dojo hall where the year's national Kendo competition was being held at the moment. He often dislike crowds but this is his students' first time going to nationals so as their instructor, it is expected of him to be there.

Is what he would have said if anyone else would ask him. But, he had to admit he does have a soft spot for the young adolescents. They were nice kids, a bit rude at times but they do have the eager passion to learn kendo.

And for Joe, that is all that matters. The amount of respect that those kids had shown that they have for kendo was reason enough for Joe.

For now, he was just conducting a last minute practice with the team before they go off into the hall for their first match. Correcting their forms and checking in with their swings. It would only be a few minutes before their team are called inside and while a huge part of his head was set focused on the competition, another part of it can't stop thinking about the incident that happened yesterday.

Involving a certain, petite café owner that often greets him with a smile. Even the thought of what had happened the night before made Joe frowned considerably.

_"Please, I don't want to hurt you anymore than this. Please, just… leave me alone."_

Ahim's last words before she stormed away kept repeating itself inside of Joe's head. Despite how may days he had spent thinking about those words, he still can't wrap his head around it. What did she meant by not wanting to hurt him?

More than anything, her rejection was the one prime thing that hurts him more. Why is she saying that being apart from another is the best plan? Especially when the single thought of not being able to see her daily at the café is frustrating as it is.

Yes. Joe Gibken had really fallen head over heels for Ahim de Famille and he is entirely unabashed to admit it. But after what just happened the other night, some part of him is simply afraid to see her again. Afraid that she would simply push him away further.

As he sighed loudly, his students were quick to notice that their teacher was not in his usual condition. Nudging each other by the arm, the captain finally took one for the team as he approached their kendo instructor.

"Sensei, are you alright?" the sudden question snapped Joe out of his reverie. With his signature smirk, he nodded in response.

"It's nothing. Come on, your turn is up soon."

_Snap out of it Joe. Making a 15 year old to be worried about you, that is just simply unprofessional._

With a firm nod, he directed his team to the main hall.

0-0-0-0

Joe looked over to his students who were enthusiastically talking to his former opponent. Exchanging their thoughts and views on how to improve their techniques. Passing around tips that might help one another.

The team lost. Though Joe was half-expecting that the students would be devastated by their untimely loss in the semi-finals, it was nice to see that they are still as enthusiastic and energetic as ever.

"Their positivity is something that we all can learn from don't you think so?" said the instructor of the opponent team. Joe looked over to the man who was standing right next to him who was a face that was too familiar to him.

Shiba Takeru simply snickered at the lack of response from the man with a pony-tail that was cladded in his blue jacket.

He reminds him so much of his own self. _Aloof and an individual with few words_.

"Since the competition is over for today, why don't we grab a cup of tea together?" Takeru said, inviting the quiet man to his place.

Noting that what Shiba Takeru had wanted was a conversation with him, Joe nodded. Knowing that he doesn't have any concrete nor a solid reason to say no.

0-0-0-0

The tea store was intensely quiet. Joe noticed the sign up at the front door indicated that they were closed for the day and he knew for sure that there would be any disturbance from anyone.

Takeru was at the back of the store, getting who knows what as Joe sat rather uncomfortably. It's not that the place itself is suffocating but the specific spot that he is occupying right now has too much memories for comfort.

_Ahim…_

Luckily, he was not lost in his own thoughts for long as Takeru returned with a tray of tea equipment in his hands. As he placed the items on the table carefully one by one, a quiet grin appeared on his face as he observed the swordsman squirming in place.

"This here is rooibos tea. It's high in antioxidants, boost one's heart health and the list just goes on and on." Joe listened quietly, nodding to the facts here and there. Some part of him is rather used to listening to facts about a specific tea's trivia and health benefits. But a small of his heart ached at the sudden thought of Ahim.

Joe's facial features are often rather hard to be read but Takeru have to admit that the man is rather similar to him that the small wince that Joe instantly wiped away did not go unnoticed by the owner of the tea shop.

Because he simply can read Joe, Takeru knew that what he was going to say next would invoke something from his company. "It also happens to be Ahim's favourite tea." True enough, a conflicted expression was carved onto Joe's face.

"I'm guessing that you have already heard about it?" Joe asked as he accepted the small teacup that Takeru handed to him.

"Luka came by the other day whilst picking up some of their stocks. Mako pestered her to tell and I… happened to be in the room. Running into you today was completely coincidental. So, I took the matter into my own hands into dragging you here." Takeru explained.

The two men sat there, sipping their tea in complete silence before Joe finally spoke up.

"She said that she was afraid that she'll hurt me and before I can even try to comprehend what she said, she shut me off completely." Joe muttered in frustration. His grip over the small cup tightens.

Takeru looked over to the man who was clearly frustrated over how things have turned into "I'm not going to beat around the bush here Joe. Ahim… she's simply afraid to let you in." Joe's perplexed expression was enough to serve as an answer as Takeru implored further.

"She likes you Joe. Really likes you." Takeru's blunt and direct statement made Joe almost blush. "And because she likes you that she choose to stay away. She simply thinks that she's not good enough for you."

"But why is that?"

"She's blind Joe." Takeru said. As if giving an obvious answer.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Takeru grinned approvingly at the answer.

"In Ahim's point of view… she believes that she doesn't deserve you. That you should go with someone better.

Someone who doesn't have the disabilities that she have to life with for the rest of her life. She knows that she would always need people's assistance for her to go on her daily life. She simply doesn't want to impose that sort of tasks on you. You're the person that she likes after all. She doesn't want to be seen as a burden." Takeru finished.

Joe was currently lost in his own thoughts after the long explanation that was given by Takeru. The Shiba male, knowing that he already had done with what he had to, soundlessly gathered the cups and walked away to the back of the shop. Leaving Joe with the space and time for him to sort things out on his own.

It took quite some time before Joe finally snapped out of his reverie and by then Takeru was at the counter, managing the ledger.

Joe looked up in Takeru's direction and from the intensity in Joe's eyes, Takeru knew that the young male was already dead set with his decision.

0-0-0-0

**_A/N: I am soooo sorry for the long wait!!! The last 2 weeks were nothing but hectic! From my final exam to being a practicum teacher! I love the job and my current students so far, but they do take up a lot of my free time and I have to prioritise them ahead of this story and it is rather unfair for you all._****_But here is the latest update and I'll try to finish and update the next chapter asap but no promises though. I'm sorry if this chapter is rather shorter than usual I do hope you'll forgive me. Anyway, leave lots and lots of comments because i love reading them._****_Love, Nana._**


	7. septième tasse: lavande

**_Seventh Cup: Lavender_**

*

"Thank you for your patronage." Ahim said as she smiled sweetly at the occupants of the table before she started to pick up the china. The day was coming to a close and Ahim sighed softly. Her legs were practically begging her to sit down.

It was a Sunday and it was surprisingly busy. The customers were endless and Ahim, as the sole tea Brewster of the café as well as the server were kept on her toes the whole day.

But, the day was coming to a close and just in a few minutes, it would be closing time. She'll just have to bear it all until then. The soft chime of the front door's bell made Ahim automatically flash her signature server's smile.

"Welcome-" first, it was the whiff of the subtle yet familiar cologne but it was the careful and silent footsteps that serves as confirmation to Ahim.

_Joe's here_.

She had already several simulations planned beforehand. Knowing that this particular day would come. She already know everything that she is supposed to say to Joe by heart. But now… knowing he is literally in front of her.

Right there and then.

She froze.

Luka who had been watching from the side sighed as she sees that both parties are in fact frozen in their spot. Both having zero idea on how to approach the matter at hand. "I'm sorry both of you for meddling once again but I'm pretty sure that you would thank me for this."

After finishing up with the bill of the last customer, Luka quickly flipped the 'Closed' sign at the front door. A brief look shot at Gai and Don was enough as the pair instantly recognised the message. It was time for them to get going.

After Gai and Don were out through the back door, Luka made her move. She walked in Ahim's direction and softly wrench away the tray in her sister's hands. "Talk to him." Luka whispered before she too whisked herself away.

Giving the much needed time and space for the individuals to talk it out.

"Should we sit first?" after the long deafening silence, Joe finally decided to take the first step. Ahim who was still trying to get her head straight could only nod meekly before her hands find their way to the chair and after securing the position, she sat down.

Her head hanging down low.

"Ahim…" Joe started hesitantly and Ahim kept her head down, biting down her lower lip hard enough that the she can even taste the metallic taste on blood.

"Raise your head. Please." he pleaded gently. It's been almost a week since they last has seen each other and a huge part of him aches to lay his eyes on Ahim's face. As the girl slowly raise her head up, Joe was stunned to see there was a trail of tears running down her cheeks. It was then that he realised that she was actually shaking in her seat.

Her shoulders squared up, tense.

Maybe it was due to the shock of seeing Ahim crying in front of him again or it was due to his own desires to do so. But Joe soon found himself on one knee right in front of Ahim, his calloused hand finding their way to cup Ahim's soft cheeks as he tries to wipe the tears away.

Though surprised by the sudden contact, Ahim found herself to ease herself into those warm hands.

Ignoring all of the restrictions that she had placed on herself for all this while. It has been so long since she felt his presence close to her.

"Why did you try to push me away Ahim?" Joe asked softly. His hands still caressing her cheeks gently. Giving comfort to both parties.

Through her soft sobs, she said "I don't want to be a burden for you Joe. You deserve someone better. Not a blind girl who can't seem to do things on her own." at the answer, Joe frowned. Yet he kept his silence. Allowing Ahim to pour her hearts out.

"I like you. I like you a lot. And because of that sole reason… I refuse to be a hindrance to you. You should be with someone better. Someone who doesn't need help walking. Someone who can actually see you. Someone who can recognise you the second you enter the room. I can't be that person Joe." Ahim knew that she was basically confessing her feelings to Joe but none of the embarrassment meant anything to her.

Joe needs to hear her reasoning. And maybe, just maybe he would understand and if he decided to cut off their ties once and for all, Ahim would not hold any grudge towards the man.

There was a short minute of silence as Ahim's words sinks in before Joe gathered up his resolve and finally said. "And why in the world did you think that I need someone else other than you?"

Stunned as the answer, Ahim was only able to whisper his name. "Joe…"

As gentle and slow as possible, Joe closed the gap between them before their foreheads touched one another. His heart was beating insanely fast, as his mind slowly registered on what he was doing but there was no going back now. This need to be said and done. Regardless of the turnout.

"I love you Ahim de Famille. More than you could ever know. You might choose to downgrade yourself just because you believe you are nothing more than a blind girl. But to me, you are perfect. You're funny, you're sweet, you're warm, you're kind, you are everything that I am not. You're the most beautiful human being that I have ever seen in my entire life. I am completely enamoured by you and you don't even know it. In my eyes, you are the epitome of perfection. You're right. There may be someone out there that might be 'better' but… they're not you."

When Joe finished, Ahim was rendered speechless. All she can manage to mutter was… "Joe…"

Hesitantly, Joe run his thumb to her lower lip, examining the minor damage that had been made by owner. There were traces of blood there. Joe bite down his lip and slowly, he planted a kiss on her lips. Ready to pull away in case she refuses.

But, she was surprisingly accepting. Permitting him to go further.

Recognizing that she actually relents, Joe steeled himself as he deepened the kiss. Tasting the barest hint of green tea. He doubts that he'll ever taste green tea as sweet as this.

Finally, the two had to break away from the kiss even when both are extremely unwilling to let go so soon, they both need air. Still, their foreheads are still leaning over each other, making sure that they are still in close proximity with one another. Joe's hands are still cupping Ahim's face and Ahim herself refuses to take her hands off Joe's.

Both clinging desperately to the warmth that each other radiates.

They kept their silence enjoying the moment and each other's company. There was a lot of things that they yet address but they have all the time in the world for that. And though all he wanted to do was to stay like that as long as possible, he knows that there is one other thing that he needs to do.

So when he finally pulled away, he smiled softly as Ahim's face quickly changed into such a dejected look. "I'll be right back." was all he said and though she was reluctant, she nodded nevertheless.

While Joe was fiddling with who knows what in the kitchen, Ahim took the time to rearrange her thoughts. After finally taking a few moments to completely process what had happened in the last minutes… she can't help but mentally scream at herself.

"What have I done? Honestly Ahim! That was really not proper as a lady!"

When Joe returned, what greeted his sight was Ahim groaning and her cheeks being really flushed. Joe smiled.

Even the simple sight of that was a delight to him.

As he placed the tray onto the table, he asked "Is there something wrong Ahim?" at the sound of the question, Ahim immediately buried her face into her hands.

"What I did just now… that was so embarrassing!" though the words sound muffled due to her hands but Joe understand what she had said clearly.

_Cute._

"No sugar cubes for you right?" Joe asked and though she was initially confused, the wafting scent of the tea instantly served as an answer for her confusion.

"Lavender tea?" Ahim quipped cheerfully. The floral and calming scent eased her tension and the former thought of embarrassment quickly dissipates.

Joe nodded as he proceed to serve a cup for Ahim and himself. "I heard from Mako-san that it's one of your favourites."

"It is! Do you know that lavender tea is good in detoxifying the body, reduces inflammation and boosts one's immune system?" as Ahim goes on and on with the benefits, Joe smiled. It is always a sight to behold whenever she talks about something she really loves.

Her face lights up in excitement and the smile remains a permanent staple on her face.

To Joe, it is one of the most beautiful thing he has ever laid his eyes on.

"Delicious!" was her feedback when she took a sip. At the single word, Joe let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully he didn't mess this one up. After all the critics that he got from both Takeru and Mako were beneficial after all. If Ahim said that it was delicious, then it must be decent.

"I have Takeru and Mako-san to thank for that. All of those lessons were much needed after all."

"You got lessons from Takeru-san and Mako-san?"

"Well, it is you that I will be serving the tea to, so it must be perfect."

Ahim giggled. "You did just fine Joe. This cup of tea is perfect."

"Ahim…" Joe started.

"Yes?" still smiling over her cup of tea, she answered.

"Do you know there is another significant meaning that lavender tea symbolises?"

As she tilted her head to the side, it serves as an indication enough that she was unaware of the answer.

Joe closed the gap between the two of them as his hands reached for Ahim's cheeks once again. "It symbolizes eternal and undying love."

Stunned, Ahim said, "Joe-"

"I don't know what the future holds but I can assure you… my heart will belong to you and only you Ahim de Famille." He surprised himself at how forward he was being right now. His face is basically burning and he is beyond thankful that Ahim is unable to see how he looks right now.

"_Baka_." was her single comment as tears began to form once again. Letting herself to melt into Joe's warm hands once again.

0-0-0-0

"Finally. It took them long enough."

Luka sighed as she stood up straight, cracking her sore muscles and bones for staying in the same uncomfortable position for so long due to her… 'observing' activities.

"Honestly Luka. Have some faith in those two." Marvelous groaned.

"How can I, those two kept running in circles for so long. I have my doubts you know. But now, that I see that Ahim is indeed happy, I can finally put myself to rest."

"You're too overprotective."

"She is my sister, Marvelous. I have all the reasons to."

Marvelous rolled his eyes at the answer as his right hand took hold of his girlfriend's arm. "Come now mother hen. Leave the kids to their device for now."

"But- but- but-" as Luka tried to reason, Marvelous paid no heed to it as he dragged her away. Finally giving Ahim and Joe the privacy that they need.

0-0-0-0

A/N: Finally! It is done!!! This marks the final chapter for this story and I can't believe I actually finished this. Originally this was supposed to be a 2 shot at most but then it took a life of its' own and evolved into a 7 piece story instead. Thank you to everyone who had been reading this until the end. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if the ending seems rather abrupt. I also want to give a massive and the most thankful shout out to **_Dragonlover_** for being an amazing supporter to this story from beginning to end. THANK YOU!

That is all from me. Hopefully I can comeback with another new piece someday in the future but until then, Goodbye!

Love, Nana


End file.
